


The Moonlit Encounter

by CatAlex



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Complete, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatAlex/pseuds/CatAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person encounters the grace and uncompromising force of Sephiroth one moonlit night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moonlit Encounter

Long moonlight hair sways softly in the breeze,

Glinting at every turn like the sword so expertly wielded,

His pale form sinks into the shadows,

Only the glow of jade cats-eyes returns your apprehensive look,

Looking back with little interest or understanding of what you are.

He strikes and you fall gracelessly to the dirt,

A midnight gazelle paralysed with fear and pain.

He steps from the darkness like a flawless nightmare incarnate,

Tawny light hinting his features as the dawn makes itself known to world.

He surveys his work neither displeased nor satisfied,

Then departs,

His lengthy blade shimmering in the dawn rays with crimson taint.

You pause in your dying mind as this beautiful creature departs,

The sword that severed your life from your body tainted by your blood.

You frown,

Tears slipping wordlessly down your face,

And praise the sun as it hits you,

Palms up and toward the sun,

You look toward his departing figure,

And wish you had seen him in day,

And not in the murky night.


End file.
